Hand in Glove
by hotpantsfujisaki
Summary: A sappy little song-fic for Yuki & Shuichi


HAND IN GLOVE  
Gravitation song-fic-let Yuki x Shuichi  
lyrics (in quotation marks) from "Hand in Glove" by the Smiths, Morrissey/Marr 

I did this as a writing exercise and because I really wanted to do something to this song for Yuki & Shu. My other stories kinda got taken off ff.net because they are NC-17. ^_^ Feedback is very appreciated, thanks. 

  
_"hand in glove  
the sun shines out of our behinds  
no, it's not like any other love  
this love is different because it's ours"_

"Yuki? Are you awake?" 

It was very dark that morning and one bird sang resolutely outside the open bedroom window. Everything was grey, damp from a cold midnight rainshower, busy honking horns and people rushing back and forth on the streets. The bird clung to the frail upper branch and piped its few melancholy notes. 

Shuichi knelt on the end of the bed. The sheets were disordered, and Yuki's long body lay twisted among the folds, a hallmark of a miserably sleepless night. "I made some tea, Yuki, do you want any? it will make you feel better, I-" 

"Be quiet." 

Parched, cracked, and harsh. Yuki's throat, dry lips, smoker's cough. His fingers clutched irritably at the bedcovers. 

The bird chirped louder and the little rock star tugged at the window to close it. Every time he pulled, it slid back up again. "Yuki! Your window is broken! Should I call a repairman? What should I tell them?" 

"Please... Shuichi. Please let me sleep." 

A glimmer, a solitary drop of moisture in that desert glistened like a beacon, and Shuichi's heart ached. He petted Yuki's blonde hair gently, timidly, and he kissed his cheek. 

"Not now..." Yuki's long lashes fell against his flushed cheek. Inside, he was struggling, wrestling his way into that peaceful void. And still he tossed and turned and lay on his back. The little songbird persisted. 

Shuichi hummed softly and stroked Yuki's hand with his. Falling... Yuki tumbled into the arms of sleep. His whole body became slack and his expression turned wan. His breathing slowed, he mumbled and sighed, and then he turned into his favoured posture, fetal, self-protecting and withdrawn, safe. 

  
_"and if the people stare  
then the people stare  
i really don't know  
and i really don't care"_

It was insanely loud at the club where Bad Luck was giving a special performance. Now that Yuki thought about it, he hadn't been feeling well that day, and going out all night, with the consequential hard drinking and chain smoking, was probably what pushed him over the edge from feeling a little off to being really fucking sick. 

Shuichi didn't turn into somebody else on stage the way Sakuma did. No, it was all there, the intensity of his emotions, bouncing back and forth from angry to ecstatic to insecure to cocky. He was innocent, he was sexual, he was stupid as hell. Small, pink and ridiculous. How did I end up with somebody like you? 

The stage lights were hot and the atmosphere was close and stifling, a mass of bodies pushing and reaching for the smaller-than-life celebrities. Their mystique, their fabricated personalities, it was in the air like a dense cloud. Yuki felt it pressing on him, these people who desired some part of Shuichi, some piece they identified with and wanted to possess. 

Was it really so long ago that Shuichi had disrupted a performance to scream Yuki is mine? 

_Mine._

Yuki's touch was dominating, demanding, needy. _You are mine... all of this_

_this body  
these lips  
these little hands  
fragile  
interfering  
i am desperate to devour you_

Yuki brushed Shuichi's damp hair out of his face while the little singer slept. It was funny really, conventional wisdom taught that Yuki was like oxygen to Shuichi, but did anybody notice that the reverse was just as true? 

There it was, an irreversible shift, a rupture in the fabric of Yuki Eiri's hermetically sealed existence. A meltdown under a concrete hull, with cracks that everybody tried hard to ignore. Not Shuichi. He wouldn't budge. He wouldn't stop singing outside the window. 

  
_"so stay on my arm  
you little charmer"_

"So what do you want to do today? Yuki?" 

"Sleep." 

"But Yuki! You can do that any time... and I have to go out of town tomorrow... Yuki! You promised we could spend some time together! YUKI!" 

"Goddamnit... will you quit screaming in my fucking ear?" 

"Yuki. It's not fair!! You can sleep tomorrow..." 

"Stop whining. If I hadn't been following you around like a dog, I wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place." 

"... You're probably right... I'm sorry Yuki. Can I make you some soup?" 

"You can't cook." 

"I could go out and buy soup. Or, maybe there is a soup delivery..." 

"I don't want any fucking soup." 

"But Yuki! You have to take care-" 

"Just lie down... and be quiet." 

The rain started again, drumming at the big windows, and Shuichi snuggled against Yuki's lithe body. They drifted into one another, a counter-rhythmn of breath, sweet memory created and kept safe somewhere between them, somewhere that only they could see. 

_"this love is different because it's ours"_

  
  



End file.
